Vylaeria (Elphaba)
thumb|150px|right Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Witch Level: Level 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Low Landellian, Old Landellian, Goblin, Sylvan, Elven, Gnomish, Dwarven Deity: Agnostic Patron:Wisdom First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts)Race WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 8 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Witch) AC: 11 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (1) + Trait (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (1) + Trait (1) + Familiar (2) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Lt Crossbow: Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80ft Quarterstaff: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d6+1/1d6+1, Crit: x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (INT) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Witch (bonus spell) Favored Class: Rogue Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep, +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects Adaptability: Skill Focus as a bonus feat Keen Senses: +2 perception Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Elf Blood: Count as both elf and human for any effect related to race Multitalented: Two favored classes Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, no armor or shields Hex: Fortune Gains 1 Hex at 1st level, an additional hex at 2nd level, and an additional for every 2 levels thereafter. Patron of Wisdom: Gain patron spells at even levels Witch's Familiar: A witch communes with her familiar (in this case a fox) daily to prepare spells. Familiars store spells; a witch can't use a spell not stored by her familiar. At each new witch level she adds 2 new spells to her familiar. Feats Alertness (Familiar): +2 perception/sense motive when familiar is near Skill Focus (Half-Elf): +3 Use Magic Device Combat Casting (1st): +4 Concentration when casting defensively or while grappled. Traits Deft Dodger (Combat): +1 Reflex Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 Initiative Skills Adventure Skills: 6 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Witch) Background Skills: 2 = (2) x Level (1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 - 1 -0 +0 Appraise 5 1 - 4 +0 Bluff 1 0 - 1 +0 Climb 1 0 - 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 - 1 +0 Disable Device 0 - 1 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 - 1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 - 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 2 1 - 1 +0 Heal 5 1 3 1 +0 Intimidate 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 - 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 - 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 - 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 - 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 - 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 - 4 +0 Linguistics 5 1 - 4 +0 Perception 5 0 - 1 +4 familiar, race Perform ( ) 1 0 - 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 1 0 - 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 3 0 - 1 +2 familiar Sleight of Hand 0 - 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 1 0 - 1 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 - 1 +0 Swim 1 0 - 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 8 1 3 1 +3 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Arcane Mark * Beguiling Gift * Spell Name * Bleed * Dancing Lantern * Spell Name * Dancing Lights * Ill Omen * Daze * Mask Dweomer * Detect Magic * Burning Hands * Detect Poison * Ear-Piercing Scream * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Mending * Message * Putrefy Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Spell Lists (Prepared) Hex: Fortune 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Putrefy Food and Drink * Burning Hands * Spell Name * Spark * Cure Light Wounds * Spell Name * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (10) 1 gp 1 lb Quarterstaff -- gp 4 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Chalk .01 gp -- lb Fishhook .1 gp -- lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Lamp .1 gp 1 lb Oil (1 Pint) .1 gp 1 lb Hand Mirror 10 gp .5 lb Trail Rations (3 days) 1.5 gp 3 lb Silk Rope (50ft) 10 gp 5 lb Signal Whistle .8 gp -- lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total on Vylaeria: 62.71 gp 30.5 lb Merrick (Light Horse) 75 gp -- lb Riding Saddle 10 gp 25 lb Total on Merrick: 85.00 gp 25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -147.71 gp consumed or destroyed items: 0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: 0 gp 0000 Coinage: 2.29 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 25 Height: 6'0" Weight: 175lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: Vylaeria is a tall, very pale, red head. Her familiar, Ember, is typically at her side. She seldom wears dresses. She prefers instead outfits that allow movement. Demeanor:She appears confident and a little aloof. She is very attached to her familiar and has a fondness for all animals. She is less warm towards people. She is cautious about trust. Background Vylaeria has been a bit of a recluse. She has spent most of her life in the woods in the barony of lost hills with her familiar doing spells for people in nearby towns to gain coin. After a spell went awry (at least according to the villager who requested it--her spells did not typically malfunction) the nearby townspeople turned on Vylaeria. They ran her out of her woodland home. She is now traveling and going on quests for money until finding a more suitable location to begin a new life. She's not sure why she has set out in this path but something is drawing her. Ember, her familiar, seems to be encouraging this path as well. 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: Ember Species: Fox Size: Tiny Speed: 40 ft Space: 2.5 ft Reach: 0 ft Senses: low-light vision, scent, Init: +2 HP: 4 (8)/2 HD: 1 |-|Stats= STR: 9 (-1) DEX: 15 (+2) CON: 13 (+1) INT: 6 (-2) WIS: 12 (+1) CHA: 6 (-2) |-|Defense= AC: 14 + Size(2) + Natural(0) + Adj(0) + DEX(2) Flat: 12 + Size(2) + Natural(0) + Adj(0) Touch: 14 + Size(2) + Natural(0) + Adj(0) + DEX(2) Fort: +3 + CON(1) Ref: +4 + DEX(2) Will: +3 + WIS(1) CMD: 9 + STR(-1) + DEX(2) + Size(-2) (+4 vs. trip) |-|Offense= Bite: +2 BAB(0) + DEX(2) Damage: 1d3-1 CMB: +0 BAB(0) + DEX(2) + Size(-2) |-|Skills= Acro: +2 + CS(0) + DEX(2) (Jump): +10 + Move(4) + Race(4) Climb: +2 + CS(0) + DEX(2) + Race(0) Perc: +8 + CS(0) + WIS(1) + Race(4) + Focus(3) Stlth: +10 + CS(0) + DEX(2) + Race(0) + Size(8) Swim: +2 + CS(0) + DEX(2) Survival: +1 + CS(0) + WIS(1) Tracking: +5 + Scent(4) |-|Abilities= Bonus: The master of fox gains +2 to reflex saves. Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 9, 2017) (FrancisJohn) level 1 *Approval (January 14, 2017) (Ealt) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets